Observing Thunderians In The Wild
by RD Rivero
Summary: A bizarre twist to add to the Thundercat's universe of fanfic, this documentary has been rebroadcast for our enjoyment as Thundercats are observed in a very primal environment. AU/AR


Published at the Treasures of Thundera Group July 24, 2000

_:taken from my original author's notes:_

Reading books on dinosaurs and watching documentaries on the Discovery channel led me to write this fiction. I've been searching for the words to explain it but I can't so I won't. Pay careful attention to the introduction it really tells you all you need to know.

* * *

**"Observing Thunderians In The Wild****" by RD Rivero (2000-06-08)**

Introduction

In light of the recent tragedy that has befallen the arboreal, unsettled planet of Thundera, we at QCT have felt it necessary to re-release the much-beloved documentary 'Observing Thunderians In Thundera.' The following work, 'Observing Thunderians In The Wild,' reproduced with permission of the author, is the companion booklet for the film series.

The learned reader will undoubtedly know that with the sudden appearance of an Egyptian-like pyramid on Thundera countless of millions of years before, the life-forms of the planet have remained in an unusual stasis of evolutionary development unparalleled in any system of the known galaxies. The Thunderians, although technically non-intelligent, remain, even today, a source of wonder and of mystery attested to by the popularity of this and as well as of the many other documentaries, movies and programs based on those humanoid cats.

It is beyond the power of words to express the misfortune that after the planet's explosion no living specimens of those creatures remain. Yet, still, in the preserved form of these artifacts, they remain alive forever and we at QCT hope that this as well as all existent records will continue to promote awareness and the general education of those now long-lost animals.

-- Mr. TE Living  
President and CEO  
QCT Broadcasting

* * *

Chapter 1 -- Pumyra

The sun spread strong rays across the land. The mist of early morning had gone. A snarf had just returned from the hunt to rest -- its large eyes meant that it could hunt well in the dim light and catch animals that were still half-asleep. Now the bright light of day hurt its eyes and it ran into the bushes after a hard night's work. The snarf had caught a small, furry animal to eat and while it trotted toward the undergrowth with its prey, it disturbed a large cat, Pumyra, who was bedded down nearby.

Pumyra raised herself to her feet and sniffed the air -- it smelled clean and fresh. Insects buzzed in to and out of multicolored flowers. The weather had grown warmer over the past few days and soon it would be summer. But for the moment she was hungry -- she had to spend nearly all day eating to satisfy the desire.

That past winter she had found little food but now that the more temperate months had come she knew she would find plenty of nourishment. The warmer days had brought out new shoots and young plants that dotted the hills. She preferred to eat the shoots especially since those were the juiciest and the tenderest. The older leaves and vegetation were crunch brown and too tough to chew.

She walked off in search and soon came to a large bush covered in beautiful, sweet-smelling flowers but she was not interested in those, she wanted the tasty leaves that surrounded the bloomed ornateness.

While she happily munched away a white tiger ran past her sight. She looked up in sudden notice for she did not often see that kind of Thunderian especially on its own. Perhaps the tiger had lost a courtship fight or perhaps there had been an attack -- its fur was dabbed in blood especially around its mane-covered ears but the cat had sped away so quickly, so panicked that there was little else she could make out.

The sun climbed further, higher into the sky and the day heated. Pumyra continued to eat -- she chewed on the young leaves of the bushes. She went from one bush to the next and when she had finished with all the young shoots she walked out along to find more food. That prolonged search took her to the edge of one of the steep slopes that fell away sharply into the lowlands. Below her she could see dense vegetation. The land was covered over in a jungle of thick trees. A haze of heat shimmed over the canopy.

She found a clump of bushes and turned to walked toward it.

Pumyra turned and a mighty roar filled the air. The ground vibrated beneath her feet. She looked around to see what could have causes such a frightening noise but then it sounded even louder than before, more violently than before. She fell for the hillside collapsed beneath her. The tumult was sudden and unexpected and her arms and legs could not hold on -- she slipped down the steep slope.

She struggled to find a foothold but she kept slipping for the rocks were loose and came off free in her grip. She slid it seemed for a long, long time and when at last she stopped on the ground beneath the cliff she was a little dazed but not badly hurt.

Her arrival had startled a small tabby cat -- the frightened Thunderian ran off into the bushes though caught red-handed in the middle of a devious prank.

She looked around -- apart from the slope she was surrounded by bushes and since there was no way for her to climb back up that cliff she had no choice but to push through the undergrowth. Even though the air was humid and muggy she had no trouble forcing her way through the jungle. She was strong and could push aside most of the plants. She tried to eat some of them but they were hard and tough and quickly she longed for the soft shoots of the hill.

The jungle ended and Pumyra stood on a slight rise that overlooked a strong, vibrant river. Along sandy banks was a pack of saber-toothed pumas. As soon as they saw her an elegant pair of those Thunderians ran toward her and uttered fierce noises. She was puzzled -- in all her previous encounters with them she had found them to be quiet and inoffensive. That time she saw small children and it seemed that she would be attacked if she came any further so she retreated back into the shadowed folds of the moss-covered trees.

The underbrush steadily loosened and thinned and the plants became tender. She stopped once more to eat the new leaves and then came a loud rustling noise from the depths of the surrounded jungle. Large animals approached her and she froze in terror. The image of two lions began to form from the fragments of clear vision that the spaces between trees, vines and bushes allowed her.

Pumyra knew only one thing to do. She lay flat on the ground on her stomach and pretended to be dead. The lions stammered into the clearing and for several terrifying minutes the two spiraled ever so slowly, ever so closely toward her. They sniffed the air and they clawed at her flesh. Even though she had been scratched she did not move, she did not react but she could not help that blood trickled down from the small wound and that the lions noticed but, just then, a jaguar appeared from no where.

The lions moved swiftly from the fallen Pumyra -- that new Thunderian would make an easier, tastier meal.

She remained on the ground for hours, afraid that the omnivores would return for her. Only after the air began to cool did she stand up. She could not see the lions just a half-eaten carcass upon which vultures and scavengers had begun to feed off. Pumyra had been very frightened by the attack and while she made her way out of the clearing she used her instinctive, medicinal knowledge of plants and herbs to tend to the scratches along her arms and back.

She moved on -- the plants became more and more exactly like those that she enjoyed. It seemed that the ground was rising and at last it came to her. She was nearing the hills once more.

Footsteps came from behind and once again she was afraid for she thought it was another lion. The newcomer was a male puma also interested in the young plants. He would not attack her but while she watched him secured in the distance the cat roared and stamped on the ground -- another male puma appeared and the two turned to face each other.

They charged and with a tremendous crash they met head on and interlocked in a tight, firm grip. They backed away only to charge once more engaged in the dance of a courtship fight. No doubt, somewhere nearby was another female puma like herself.

She moved on in search for more juicy young shoots and leaves -- not only because she was in someone else's territory.

Ever since she had left the river she had traveled toward the hills and now at then end she found herself back among the bushes that she liked to eat. She chewed hungrily on the tender shoots of the hill plants and from across the field leaves parted slightly. A rat darted out from cover and hot on its heels came a snarf. A chase ensued until the snarf leapt on the rat and killed it, snapped its chirping head off with its jaws.

Pumyra took no notice. She was happy to be back home among the plants she could eat and where there were no signs of lions. The sun began to sink behind the horizon and she lay down and closed her eyes. It had been quite an eventful day and she was very tired.

* * *

Chapter 2 -- WileyKit

The sun beat down from a clear, blue sky onto the parched earth and swarmed and stirred an air that was hot and humid. A small lizard stirred in the bushes then dashed forward hungrily. It soon ran out of energy and the rodent it had chased easily escaped into the underbrush. It was so hot that the lizard could not be bothered to hunt aggressively and the slightest effort made the animal even hotter.

High above, WileyKit reached into the treetop she had climbed. She looked for food among the thin branches where evidently others had eaten before her for the branches were stripped of all leaves. Still, fresh nuts and fruits remained attached to the outstretched limbs.

She felt the heat. The glaring sun roasted her bare, furry skin and made her feel uncomfortable. A slight breeze stirred the branches and she caught the familiar and welcome scent of water. She knew by instinct that wherever there was water she would find coolness and relaxation.

WileyKit set off in the direction of the water, of the sounds of splashing and merrymaking.

She swung agilely through the trees until she emerged onto the banks of a wide river. In the river a young pair of saber-toothed pumas wallowed in the mud. WileyKit moved forward to join them -- she was small and they never considered her a threat. Besides, the mud looked awfully cool and inviting compared with the hot, muggy air.

One of the pumas must have felt cool enough for it climbed out of the water and moved toward the trees. Then, just then the undergrowth burst open and a pair of tigers leaped from the forest. The pumas stopped in alarm for the tigers were fierce hunters and the two knew that danger was threatening. The pumas tried to run but the tigers were too fast -- within seconds they had caught up with the fleeing Thunderians and were tearing into the soft flesh with the teeth and claws.

The dead pumas were slumped on the ground, one atop the other -- the ground and the feasting albinic tigers were red with blood.

WileyKit was worried. Tigers were dangerous to her too as well as to her unfortunate friends. She began to move off in the opposite direction. A pack of lions appeared -- she was frightened but she calmed quickly. She backed away while the lions rushed toward the tigers.

The lions roared loudly and displayed their teeth and their claws. The tigers responded similarly but they were outnumbered. WileyKit watched the tigers run away into the forest while the lions feasted on the newly-stolen meal.

She moved away from the river and away from the terrible hunters. It was still very hot and sultry but a few clouds were beginning to appear in the sky. She pushed through the tall trees she disturbed some birds that had been chewing on some bushes. They fluttered off for a short distance and then stopped -- the air was so oppressive that the slightest movent was too much effort.

A distant roll of thunder reverberated through the air and caught the attention of all the Thunderians. She stopped and she looked around her. She shook her head in the still air.

Thunder boomed out again. Quite suddenly the sky blackened for huge clouds covered the sun until it became as dark as twilight. Lightning flashed across the sky and leapt from cloud to cloud.

It began to rain heavily in wind-swept currents. The branches of tall, wide trees swooped down, hung down low under the immense weight of the falling water. The storm was so dense and so forceful that she could hardly see the distance beyond the small, nook-topped hills where the rest of the forest dissolved into obscured, shadowy shapes.

WileyKit ran into the cover of pile of rocks in the clearing. The air was cold and the rain fell while lightning flashed directly above. It was terrifying but a great relief nonetheless after the unbearable heat.

The rain stopped as abruptly as it had begun. She looked around in surprise -- in place of the gushing waters and dark skies of only moments earlier there was now bright, unblocked sunshine. The ground underfoot was very wet and slippery, great pools of water were scattered around. From the hillsides currents of water ran down the slopes toward level ground -- there had been so much rain that the ground could not soak it and it was running to find an outlet. The running waters spread out when it reached the valley.

She saw that it had brought down with it the body of an eaten jaguar.

WileyKit moved off when a deep rumble made her turn in alarm. She had never heard such a rumble before. It was not thunder and it sounded like no animal she had ever encountered. She watched the whole hillside twist and writhe. The rumbling grew louder while the soil, the trees and the plants on the hill crashed down into the valley. The heavy rain had waterlogged the soil and undermined its hold.

When the rumbling stopped a jumble of fallen trees and mud spread around the foot of the hills. She realized just how hungry she was and looked around for some food. At a clump of trees not very far away were vines with ripened berries.

She shooed away the snarfs that had collected around them. WileyKit moved toward the trees and munched contentedly in the cool air that had followed the storm. It was no longer so hot and so oppressive and she felt much better.

* * *

Chapter 3 -- Panthro

A snarf crawled through the green, vined undergrowth. It had heard a small animal rummaging through brown, brittle leaves. Careful to not make much noise itself, it crept around a spiny bush and gleaned its prey -- a tiny, furry mammal. The rat chewed the length of a long millipede whose bright yellow legs twiddled violently while individual segments were heartily devoured.

So intent was the animal that it did not notice the snarf until too, far too late. The snarf dashed forward with arms outstretched, with jaws gaped. The small creature was grabbed and teeth were plunged deep into its warm flesh.

While the snarf began its meal it was disturbed by a tremendous noise -- a massive foot came down and struck the ground right next to it.

The foot belonged to Panthro -- he was hungry, he had not eaten in days. Luckily for the snarf, the great panther was not interested in small animals. No, he needed prey more suited to his size.

The snarf scampered off into the underbrush with its fresh kill. At that very moment and for a few seconds afterward the earth quivered, and swayed beneath. Panthro lost his balance but soon everything returned to normal, everything was still once more but he was puzzled.

Hunger returned. He walked down to the beach to see if there was anything fresh to eat. When he emerged onto the seashore he saw something that deeply interested.

Not far away was a tiger that had come to the shore to bask in the misty, dew-painted scene. Panthro approached cautiously from behind -- he knew that tigers were fierce adversaries. And the tiger may have sensed something for it treaded into the calm and oddly warm waters.

Panthro would have to act fast or he might lose his meal to the safety of the ocean. Within the cover of a marshy nook he dove silently into the water. He did not swim, rather, he crawled on his stomach along the sandy, shell-ridden bottom. Long strands of thick plants obscured his already clouded vision. He knew he would not be seen under the waved, rippled surface for his gray fur blended him seamlessly into the dark blue ocean.

He stopped suddenly -- the tiger was only inches in front of him. It was bobbing up and down in the water. In one swift movement he jumped up from the murky bottom and hurtled himself onto the back of the tiger. It was a short but dangerous struggle -- he got he teeth around the fleshy parts of the tiger's neck. His prey tried hard to break away for the death grip, it flailed sharp claws in the air. But the rent Panthro had made to its neck was deep and lethal.

The tiger lost most of its blood and fell back into the waters lifeless. Panthro dragged the carcass onto the shore. The surf reddened in fresh blood and carrion.

Once again the ground shook. He looked around in alarm but saw nothing to be frightened of. He did notice smoke coming from an island out to sea but that was faraway and did not interest him at the time.

A loud roar startled him. Another panther emerged from the trees. He had smelled the fresh meat of the dead tiger and was very, very hungry. The new, unexpected arrival advanced on Panthro, roared loudly and displayed teeth in an attempt to frighten Panthro. But he stood his ground and shook his fists at the other Thunderian.

A female panther appeared from the trees and joined her mate in the frightening display. He realized he was not a match for the two so he took one last bite of meat and backed away, back up the overlook above the beach-front.

Panthro was disappointed. He had lost his kill and was still hungry. Now he would have to find some other food but there were no creatures left in the area for the roars of the Thunderians had scared everything away.

He climbed a steep hill behind a mass of bushes at the edge of the forest and the beach to look for food further inland. The earth shuddered and that was followed immediately by a tremendous explosion. The island off the coast disappeared in a sheet of flames. A cloud of smoke shot up from the island high into the air.

The panthers on the back looked away from their meal while the explosions continued. The animals everywhere fell silent and the island continued to tear itself apart. Panthro himself gazed out at the island in surprise and fright. Vented balls of fire and of smoke evolved from an obscured, unseen source and grew thicker and larger. The sea around the island tossed violently while explosions continued with devastating effects. Before long the smoke and ash had risen to blot out the sun and the world around turned as dark as a thunderstorm complete with lighting and loud, distant booming.

A whooshing noise startled him. A huge boulder fell from the sky. Again that tremendous noise came along with another rock that smashed into the ground. The stones were hot and glowed and emitted gray steam. He was very confused for nothing of the sort had ever happened before.

Rocks fell all around him and he ducked for cover in the trees. Though they would give him some shelter rocks did plummet down and crash into him. Panthro gave a roar of pain and fell onto his side -- his leg hurt and he could not get up.

He lay on the ground and nursed his wound. A new and stranger sound came to his ears. It was, it was coming from the sea. He looked down to the beach where the other panthers were still greedily eating the remains of the tiger. But something had changed. The ocean waters had run out into the distance and left a broad stretch of wet, muddy sand.

The sounds of terror grew louder and then, just then a wall of water many feet high rushed shore-ward from the ocean. The enormous, foamy wave swept aside the two panthers on the beach and they and the tiger carcass disappeared beneath the violently hot water. The wave smashed into the hill where Panthro rested -- water splashed everywhere and even he was drenched.

The massive wave subsided and in its wake the beach was left empty and void. There was nothing left, there was no trace of what had been there only moments before. The island continued to belch smoke but the explosions had stopped.

Panthro tried to stand but his leg was still painful where it had been hit by the rock. The fur around the wound was dabbled in blood. In time, though, he did get back on his feet and hobbled off to look for food elsewhere. He had been hurt but would soon be better.

* * *

Chapter 4 -- Bengali

A bird waddled out onto a fallen, mossy log to warm itself in the early morning sun. Through the spaces in the leaves overhead the sun shined onto the earth below. Suddenly the bird saw something move a short distance away between the trees -- a blur of white and black. Then more of the form came in sight and the obscured blob gradually took form: black and white stripes, the body and the limbs, the mane-covered head.

It was one of the largest and the most dangerous hunters, it was Bengali and at once the bird jumped up into the air, fluttered away.

Bengali moved in a way that kept he warming rays of the sun on his back only. It was good to feel the sun warming his body -- compared to the coldness of the night -- but not too much, not too much heat. Soon he would be warm enough to go in search of food. He was hungry and he wanted meat.

The climbed steadily in the sky.

He felt able to start hunting, he raised himself from the ground and walked through the forest. Every so often his feet slipped in the sticky amalgam of mud and of fallen leaves. He had gotten used to it, thought, it was always damp near the great delta where it often rained.

He made his way through the plants and he kept a careful watch for any signs of life. A small snarf came out of the underbrush -- even a small animal like that would make a tasty meal but he did not want to attack it. He had eaten a snarf before and broke a tooth on its hard, dense bones. He did not want to break another so he let the creature pass.

Unseen by either of the two a tabby cat watched from the edge of a muddy pool.

Loud screams echoed through the lush, flowered plants. A Thunderian was in trouble and if so it would be easier to catch. Perhaps that would mean an easy meal, perhaps not but with a great burst of speed he plodded toward the sound crouched just over the ground on his hind legs.

Panthers were usually too big for a single tiger to catch but if exhausted and if in the mud then it would make an easy meal. Bengali decided to wait -- all the time the sun got hotter, hotter. Large, winged insects appeared and soon the air was alive with buzzing flies, dragonflies, bugs on the dungy soil and bats.

The panther struggled in the mud but then, quite unexpectedly, it pulled itself free. Bengali changed his mind about attacking. Wading off through the shallows the panther continued to search for tasty flesh. It spotted the tabby cat that then scurried away from the gray, ravaging panther that could not catch up because of a wound it had suffered across its thigh.

Bengali splashed along the edge of the stagnant pond. The sun was at its zenith and would begin to descend shortly into the afternoon hours. He noticed the odor of fresh, clean water in the area. He was thirsty and that beckoning scent lured him to quench it.

He ran through the trees as fast as he could. Soon he was out of the forests and ahead were the shores of a wide lagoon. His sudden appearance frightened the near-round creatures. The smaller animals can for cover: a snarf ran into the fruited shrubs to hide, a pair of cougars dashed from the shore into the deeper portions of the water and yet other, peaceful Thunderians climbed up into the treetops where they felt safer. All was quiet and Bengali walked to water's edge to drink the cool, clean liquid.

When Bengali finished drinking he looked around him. The heads of the few cougars broke the calm, still surface of the lake. Elsewise the only moving life was confined to the insects the flew through the air.

The sun was very hot -- so hot that he began to feel uncomfortable and sore tired. He knew that he would have to find a shady place to rest until the air mellowed somewhat. He trekked back to the edge of the forest and settled under a clump of ferns.

Bengali dozed through the heat of the day while the insects whirred back and forth and large birds splashed in the lake in search for fish.

When the temperature began to drop he stretched his legs. It would soon be cool enough for him to move about again. Just then a cold breeze blew off the lagoon.

He heard footsteps behind him. There was something large moving just out of sight in the undergrowth. He poked his head through the leaves and saw the familiar sight of a deer. The single deer looked hot and tired and had broken away from the herd. It was lost and unable to get far.

With a hungry roar Bengali ran through the bushes after the lost animal. It saw the approaching tiger and run as fast as it could. The ground reverberated with the treading of the chase.

Over slippery, mud-covered leaves ahead there was a shallow, muddy pool. In panic the deer jumped into the small lake, sprayed mud and water everywhere. Another Thunderian who had been feeding in the pool scrambled out of the way while Bengali charged in.

The deer struggled through the mud to the far side of the pool but the bottom was too deep and its legs became entangled in the dense underwater foliage. It did not have enough strength to break free. Bengali swiftly took down the animal with its deadly jaws, with a bite around its neck.

Without moving from the pond Bengali tore at the carcass with his claws and teeth. Great chunks of meat were gobbled down from the body. He swallowed the flesh with minimal chewing.

It was a long time before he had satisfied his hunger but when he was done he crawled to the edge of the reddened waters and lay to rest. The air was grew chilly, the sun went down. Bengali found a place to spend the night. He would not need to hunt again for a few days.

* * *

Chapter 5 -- Jagga

The herd of jaguars had grown large for each year the youngsters had stayed with the ever-growing pack. For the longest time there had always been enough food but now things were different. Food had become scarce and neither old, neither young jaguars had enough to eat.

Some of the older members of the herd guarded the little food that was left. It was rationed out carefully -- the Thunderians were allowed to feed once only early before the sun came up. Afterwards the group would seek the meager shelter of the bare stems of the ancient trees.

The jaguars had other problems, too: they had to protect their food from others, notably the pumas, the tabby cats but especially against the snarf pests.

Those older members of the herd were on duty guarding the plants when they were disturbed by a noise behind them -- the sound of a single twig snap that was then followed by another and by another. Crackling leaves followed the stumping of many unseen feet in a general rumpus. The alert jaguars let out the customary warning call but the advance continued.

Large, bulky shapes appeared in the forests around the clearing -- tigers appeared suddenly and all sides. The jaguars knew what that meant so they let forth cries for help while the intruders moved in closer, closer. The shrieks from the startled Thunderians spread far and wide but some herd members were sleeping, resting and it was some time before the terrified cries reached the entire pack.

The younger jaguars had never been summoned like that before. They saw other members of the herd move and they followed them. Soon dozens of old and of young came from the scattered directions. Unceasing cries of help continued from the somewhere within the mass of dying vegetation.

The first arrivals saw strange and unfamiliar shapes before them and stopped in their tracks. Most had never come across that situation before and they watched helpless while single members of the large group were attacked. The tigers were everywhere and panicked cries alarmed through the hot, humid air.

When enough jaguars had assembled in the scene of activity all action came to a halt. The tigers remained immobile, like statues and the herd of jaguars like the same. The cries ceased at once and the jaguars and their enemies faced one another. No one was sure what the next move would be. The silence was intense.

Somewhere in the distance the quiet was broken by a solitary bird that called loudly for its multicolored mate.

Without signal the tigers advanced and charged to the older jaguars who guarded the dwindled food supply. For several crucial moments there was chaos and confusion but the old jaguars stood their ground. They let out cries of anguish while the rest of the herd remained uncertain. Some stayed were they were, others backed into the surrounding jungle.

Cries of desperation turned to shouts of terror when the tigers at last attacked. Sharp teeth and curled, gnarled claws sank into the withered flesh of the older jaguars. There was no hope, there was no salvation, the older herd members were no match for the younger, agile tigers.

The startled onlookers realized fled away into the cover of the vegetation, into the shadows of horsetails and ferns. In that manner the herd split up, small, guide-less groups went one way or the other and in disorder without care for direction. None spared a backward glance.

Normally jaguars did not have to move far but that day was different. If they were going to survive they would have to go a long, long way aways. Instinct alone told them that once the tigers had finished off the older victims that they would look for new prey.

The youngsters plodded clumsily on their way and in their haste they scattered numbers of small snarfs that feed on scraps of fly-covered carrion that littered the ground. A group of young jaguars had managed to stay together but then a young female stopped for breath. She had never been so far in her life. Alone she called out for help but most of the others did not notice or hear and continued on their uncharted way.

One male did stop. Jagga turned around to gaze at the frightened youngster. He moved toward her eager to help her. The two communicated in a series of low grunts and yowls. He became aware of what troubled her, she was reassured for he felt the same sense of anxiety. The pair rested ever on the alert for danger.

After a while they moved forward slowly by then both were hungry again. The jaguars searched until they found a few shriveled leaves. They shared them and Jagga made sure that both of them had enough to eat.

He did not recognize the area. There were no landmarks, there was nothing that he knew or was familiar with. She sensed a note of alarm in his demeanor but was not entirely sure of what it meant although she, too, felt utterly lost.

The two trudged slowly onward. He paused now and then to try to get a bearing in vain. Gave out calls and listened for replies but none came. He had never been alone on his own before and fear overcame him. In unfamiliar territory was always on the lookout for enemies. The earlier events were still vivid in her memory too and she was suspicious about almost everything she came across on the paced hike through the wilderness.

With the sun high overhead in the clear, in the cloudless sky the air was very hot. Jagga communicated to her that they must soon try to find shelter. They were still hungry and thirsty, though, their mouths dry and parched.

A short distance in front of them the pair saw a rock. He approached with caution. A small lizard scampered away into the surrounding greenery and disappeared. He signaled her to stay where she was until h e thoroughly surveyed the rock and found that there was no other sign of life. He turned to her and urged her to come toward the overhand. She was timid at first but together the two had very quickly formed a trust between them. The two sat together very still and nervous yet glad for the moments of rest that had been allotted them.

The temperature dropped and the two hungry Thunderians moved off. Jagga carved a path with his claws through the bushes in the search for food. Leaves and ripened berries were found here and there and rough shoots were nibbled where nothing else would suffice.

He sniffed the air and he caught the smell of conifers. He headed eagerly in the direction of that scent moving more quickly than he had done since escaping from the tigers. She stayed close behind but found the pace a little quick. She reached out and grabbed his hand in her own and the two then trotted at a steady, leisurely pace that was easier for her.

Before them was a whole plantation, an orchard of lush trees and the exotic foliage of vines and grasses. The manner and variety of every shade of that greenery was remarkable in its absolute nature. Both ate far more than their fill and then wandered lazily to a nearby brook to nap.

Jagga was awakened by a faint sound. He recognized it with glee and other sounds from the herd quickly followed. He nudged her awake, she was on her side next to him. Together they called in unison and soon the area echoed with the collective voices of many jaguars. After having wandered far and wide most of the herd had arrived at the same place where there was plenty of food for all for a long, long time to come.

* * *

Chapter 6 -- Tygra

The sun sparkled on the waves and the surf crashed on the long, wide beach. A breeze rippled the surface of the warm, clear blue ocean. Without warning a head arose from the water.

A large tiger had come to rest upon the beach.

Tygra eyed the broad beach carefully and found no visible danger. A large flock of long-legged birds rummaged around a calm, rocky shallow that formed from the delta of strong river. The avians were not a threat and so he began to tread upon the sands. Oddly he always preferred the moderate ocean water to the dry land where he felt less agile and more clumsy.

He lumbered over the warm sand that bit into the soft skin of his feet. He was bored and began to play in the light brown silicate. He started to form small blocks then smaller ones that with his claws he carved bizarre, random designs onto the stone-like objects. Bored with that after a while he turned to dig ditches and deep holes so that the breaking, foamy waves would enter them and collect within for a while.

Tygra finished playing at the time that the air chilled. Clouds formed from the distance up over the water and blocked out most of the sky in a vaporous, white cover. A terrible roar boomed from deep inland. The birds fluttered and whisked into the shaded air.

Looking around in alarm he saw a pair of lions at the edge of the forest. The fierce hunters had seen him and had begun to run toward him. He knew what would happen if those Thunderians caught him. With his life in utter and complete danger he ran across the hot sands that were littered with broken shells and stones and boulders. He knew that if he reached the waters that he would be safe.

All the time the lean, hungry lions were well on his heels. He splashed into the water and dove in immediately. His pursuers were not by nature good with deep water and did not follow beyond the limit of three feet of depth. He saw the lions turn and walk back into the darkened cover of the forest.

He watched while small heads broke the surface of the sand that he had just left so hastily. The heads belonged to infant sea turtles -- there were dozens upon dozens on the beach and all instinctively crawled to the sound of the breaking waves of the ocean.

From the sky those long-legged birds swooped down and grabbed unfortunate hatchlings into their sharp, pointed beaks. Snarfs and other small animals darted from the undergrowth and collected the small prey in their toothed jaws. Some snarfs carried their catch away into comfort of subterranean dens while others and the birds included began to eat the sea turtles right there upon the surf. Only about one tenth of the original hatchlings made it to the safety of the water.

Tygra was glad to be back in the water. That was where he felt safe, that was where he felt comfortable. The waves lapped over his body while he paddled around the arched shoreline. With strong, even strokes he reached a rocky outcrop near a mountainous island. That was when he realized he was hungry.

He looked down around him. Flashes of silver caught his attention. A school of fish swarmed around him just under the surface. Gently he let the currents drag him toward the fish and when he was close enough he darted beneath the water. He felt the large, massive fish come up to and press against his flesh, hard, spiny fins combed against his fur-cloaked skin. It was a sensation that had terrified him once, long ago, but overtime he grew used to it.

With his sharp claws he grabbed a fish from around its gills. It was strong and tried desperately to fight him off. Tygra was swept across the ocean by the terrified fish. He coughed while salt water seeped into his mouth, into his nose. He struggled for breath and he tried not to inhale the water. He gave the fish a single rent down its length and around him the water reddened a little more. The fish's struggled continued but he was able to manage it.

Then he swam to the shore of the island.

On the ground over flat sheets of shale and sediments Tygra carved the fish in half laterally. He removed the organs -- he never liked how they tasted and often had things in them that were not pleasant. He removed the head and the fins and what was left he swallowed in thin strips.

He was all wet and tired and with his stomach full he lay flat across the matted, grass ground of the island. He wanted to nod off but he was too distracted. To his left the tall, granite promontory of the mountain in the central portion of the land. Its peak was white and trickled water in loud streams. The sound was disturbing for the island was otherwise quiet and still. The water that flowed down eastern slopes collected in a small pond that itself overflowed in a gentle cascade into a larger lake, into the ocean.

The waves on the ocean became larger and the wind got stronger. The trees of the flat, featureless plane of the island swayed in the gale. The clouds that had formed earlier grayed and gathered into larger and larger masses. The storm brewed before him and he knew by instinct that he had to find shelter somewhere.

In a very short time the dark clouds blackened and the afternoon hours morphed into the appearance of late evening. He shivered in the omnipresent coldness. The wind screamed through the sturdy frames of the trees while he ran through them. Meanwhile the waves crashed and broke closer and closer inland.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed overhead. He was frightened. That land that suddenly acame to a ditch that was lined in long, leafy plants. Within was an opening to a small cavern. There he hid while water poured down from the sky in torrents. The ditch, he had failed to notice, curved downwards through wide gaps in the distant trees where it opened into the awaiting ocean.

After many hours the winds weakened. The clouds ceased and dissolved into an orange, yellow sky. The sun was setting. Tygra came out of his cover and walked on the muddy earth to the beach front. Over in the horizon the sun was sinking fast and everywhere forever shadows roamed and elongated.

A flock of long-legged birds were gathered on the tops of beaten rocks that hugged the rough coastline of the island. He was hungry but turned instead to the sweet-smelling fruits that hung from the strong branches of trees further within the land. He would have to build up his strength again for he was intent on exploring the island later that night.

* * *

Chapter 7 -- WileyKat

The long neck of a brightly-plumed bird curved gracefully up toward the upper branches of a tall elm. With its beak it took mouthfuls of leaves from the topmost leaves. It swallowed instantly and then it took yet another helping and in so doing those branches were slowly stripped of their greenery.

A quiet shuffling, an unexpected pacing noise caused the bird to peer down with sharp eyes onto the enshadowed earth beneath around the gnarled roots of the tree. Brushing past the crackled bark was a small Thunderian. WileyKat was no threat to it so it continued to eat.

WileyKat treaded on through the entangled meshwork of the forest. He looked for a new place to rest for a while. The tough undergrowth of the forest was unsuitable and uncomfortable and provided little shelter. He looked for something with looser soil and fern trees too.

Nosing through the greenery of the palm trees he found himself alone along the banks of a thin river. Sloping banks were covered with warm, smooth sand. He lay back and he basked in the sun of the clear, summer day. The sky was blue and crisp and only in the far distance were there long, convoluted clouds. He was thirsty and went down to the river for a drink.

No sooner had he taken his first drink than he heard scrambling noise behind him. He saw a saber-toothed puma digging up some eggs that a lizard must have recently laid. The puma saw him and for a brief, tense moment WileyKat was afraid. The older Thunderian took one of the leathery eggs and cracked it on the pointed tip. The saber-toothed placed it on the ground only feet before WileyKat and then returned to sit for the remainder of the meal.

WileyKat was very nervous and advanced only slowly, slowly. When he felt sure that the puma was distracted the youngster took the broken egg and darted into the underbrush. He trampled plants beneath his hurried feet. In the meanwhile he devoured the half-formed, half-alive reptile within the shattered ova.

He emerged from the forest into the bright sunlight again only that time in a clearing where he stopped in fear. Right in front of him was pack of more saber-toothed pumas. He was in dangerous territory for there were children also in the scene. Luckily he no one had seen him. Quietly he backed away into the darkness under the foliage, careful not to be too noise, careful not to be discovered in his retreat.

He watched while the older pumas stalked a large bison. As soon as that large beast saw the penetrating, prying eyes of the ravaging Thunderian hunters it turned and it tried to run back to the herd from whence it had inadvertently separated. The other bison were clearly visible further up and away in the flat plane of the clearing. The pumas roared in excitement and rushed onto the helpless prey.

WileyKat did not wait around to see what would happen next.

While he moved on through the trees he became away of two large cats nearby. Cougars were eating a hacked and scavenged carcass that was covered slightly in the green, swayed leaves of plants that hung low on the earth. They had seen him come but paid little attention, they knew that the small youngster would not dare molest them.

WileyKat realized that the egg had not satisfied his hunger. He found a clump of low vines from which purple berries grew in medium-sized bunches. He ate them straight from the vines without picking them. The sticky juices matted his fur around his lips.

After eating his fill of the fruits he was no longer hungry. It was then that he sensed something was wrong. He was not near shelter and he might be in danger. He hurried through the trees once again to the riverbank. Thankfully the puma was not there anymore and there did not seem to be anyone else around the scene. The sands were no more disturbed than he had left it.

A large drop of water fell on his mane and he shook his head. More drops fell. All around the trees drooped their branches heavily, deeply though already prepared for what was about to occur. The wind stiffened and he crouched instantly under a thick entangled bush.

The rain fell heavily. A bright flash of lightning streaked across the sky and a deep rumble of thunder boomed through the forest. WileyKat huddled lower in fear and in coldness. The rain fell in torrents from the dark sky and the trees reacted to the violent storm in twisted and lurched formations.

Heavy footsteps sounded from the trees and a large, old lion ran from the forest toward the river. The Thunderian had been frightened by the sudden downpour and was running in sheer panic. Just as the lion reached the riverbank a bolt of lightning flashed down from the sky and struck him. The huge cat twisted in pain and then crashed on the ground in a steaming, bubbling mass of dying fire and did not move.

In time the storm passed and the sun came out. The pumas from nearby came to scavenge the remains of the fallen lion. WileyKat did not dare move when such fierce hunters were engaged in that communal meal. He remained huddled in the bush where he could not be seen. Evening drew near and it would soon be night time. The saber-tooths would leave by then and he would be free to eat more berries or take a bite of what was left of the lion carcass.

He would keep an eye on the riverbank for one day it would be his own territory.

* * *

Chapter 8 -- Cheetara

It was still dark when the oldest cheetah awoke. The youngsters would have little to do with her because she was ancient and did not have as much energy as the others. She had been out with them a few days earlier -- they had stopped her from feeding at the cold and had made such a fuss that she had gone off on her own.

That was when she ran many miles and found another bay. It was a secret place and no other cheetahs fed there. She had curled up high above that new bay -- down below she could see the still, clear waters that spread out into the ocean on one side and into the forest on the other side. Although it was deserted it was just the sort of place that would have plenty of fish but she did not have the time to search. Night was falling and she had to return to her resting place.

So that day was a special day -- she was going to leave. If she did not do it sooner rather than later the other cheetahs were bound to find that new place. In time her old body would be too fragile to carry her and it was the first chance she had to set off on her own. She wanted to go to the new cove if only for the peace and quiet it would afford her. It seemed an ideal place with enough food for the taking. And yet no other cheetah fed there -- she wondered why.

The cliffs were still very quiet. Around her the sky was a beautiful red. The sun would be rising. All the other cheetahs were still asleep and there was no sound. It was just the time for her to leave.

Before she moved Cheetara had to be sure that no others were awake. She moved carefully but not carefully enough. She disturbed a piece of rock that was sent crashing onto the sandy beach below. It was so loud that it would have been a miracle if the rest were not awakened.

Cheetara watched and listened. Below her she saw the form of another cheetah. She watched the figure carefully -- it did not move. The sound had gone unnoticed but she knew that if she was not silent she would surely alert the slumbering herd. The whole cliff would be awake and she would be attacked on all sides.

She looked up above to the sky then continued. She had enough room to climb down without alerting her presence. She took off carefully and descended from her high resting place. Her old limbs maneuvered her expertly through the ragged hillside and she managed to get away and not make another sound.

She treaded across the shoreline of the bay then headed south. The old cheetah had traveled the route to her feeding grounds many, many times before and could probably have gotten there blindfolded. She got into the clearest, smoothest trails and ran slowly, her aging legs would not carry her as fast as when she was younger. It was still early and she must continue before she took a rest.

She headed inland not far from the coast. She was sure there were a lot of enemies around, a lot of Thunderians just stirring the morning daylight and she ran well past them in the thickest of the trees. Cheetara had seen many lions on her other journeys.

Long shadows crept over the countryside while the sun steadily arose.

Once she had made it to the old cove she would find it easier getting to the new bay. A short way in front of her was a well known landmark. A small clump of trees that was used by some of the other cheetahs to hide in for a while.

Cheetara had traveled a long way and every next step was more and more difficult than the one before. She felt very weary so she made her way to the group of trees. She looked through them to see if any other creatures were within and could not see any other signs of life. She rested for a while. Soon something inside her told her that she had to move. It would not be long before the sun was fully up and everything in the forests would be awake.

She felt better after a few minutes of rest then she set off again. The air was warm and the current was swift. Some distance in front was an outcrop of rock. It roughly marked the halfway point of her trek to the usual feeding place. The old cheetah knew that there were very few resting places ahead, except for those jagged rocks. She knew she must get there.

Cheetara passed over several clearings in the forest. She had time to look around and already she could see the signs of life that marked the morning. A puma and his mate stirred and yawned. She heard a lion roar. Soon the many sounds of the forest dwellers reached her ears. She always knew she had to avoid danger.

She would soon have to stop before the sun made it too hot for her to continue and if she did not stop she would surely be seen. The rocks were close and she made one last mad dash for it. She reached the stone chipped edge and settled on a high ledge.

She had not eaten for a couple of days and she was very hungry. She had to stay there until tomorrow. Other cheetahs were well within the surrounding forests. She looked around the spaces between trees and the large, omnipresent clearings. She saw cheetahs but none that she could recognize.

Cheetara looked down. She watched while pumas fed on the nuts and berries of the surrounding greenery. Those Thunderians needed a lot of food to satisfy their hunger and in not too long a time all the plants were stripped bare. In the distance two male pumas fought savagely. She could hear well the angry noises but she was very weary. The sounds became fainter. She was asleep and awoke many hours later. The sun had set and everywhere was quiet and darkness except for the light from the stars.

Cheetara knew she had to set off again. She cleared the rocks without a sound except for the treading of her feet. Shortly she recognized the waters of her usual feeding place. She needed to find the new bay.

She ran around the edges of a tall, red cliff until she saw a glint of silver below. It was the starlight shining on the waters of the new bay. She climbed down the face of the cliff so that she could see what the place was like. She could not see clearly and so she continued to climb lower. There were many jagged rocks around the edges of the water and she had to climb carefully or she might end up on one of them.

There was no sign of life -- all other creatures must be resting. She ended up safely on a rock overhanging the water. She settled down to wait for the coming day and within a short time she was asleep again.

When she awoke the sun was shinning brightly. Cheetara looked around her, she could not see anything, nothing stirred on the rocks, nothing moved in the grass. The waters of the bay were clear and she could not see any fish within. So that was why the other cheetahs had never been there to feed, there was nothing to eat. She looked around her and went down further for a closer look.

The cheetah had not eaten for three days and had trekked a long way. She had looked around for something to eat but the bay was barren, sterile. She needed food and the only place she knew was the old cove. She would have to go there and mix with the other cheetahs and she hoped they would not have noticed that she had been missing.

Cheetara set off, the sun's position told her which way to walk. The wide area of water of the old cove came into view while she walked along the water's edge. She could see the other cheetahs and she slowed down. She must come in low so that she would not be seen. Cheetara did that and swam up safely on a rocky ledge that protruded into the water. She watched until the others had dived down to catch their food then she joined them. There was plenty of fish and she ate a lot and all the while she kept her eye on the other cheetahs though they did not seem to notice her.

She ate as much as she could return to a rock to digest. Soon it was time for the cheetahs to return to their nightly resting sites. Cheetara went along with them, she ran a little way behind the rest of the loose herd the way she always did.

She arrived back a few minutes after the others. She needed to find somewhere to rest. All the rocky ledges were full so she remained low on the cliff and the other resting cheetahs attacked her lightly to ward her off. She did manage to find a vacant spot some way from the other Thunderians on the warm ground. She settled down and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

Chapter 9 -- Lynxo

Despite his great strength Lynxo just could not get rid of the creature that snapped around his feet. As fast as he turned the pestering snarf would only run around him leaping and yapping at his sides. He was normally more than a match for something so insignificant but he was tired, too tired to run or to fight. The day had been long and hot and he and his herd had walked a long way.

The little snarf grew more excited and began to take less and less care. At last it rushed forward at the older lynx from behind and he took his chance. He kicked once and the annoying pest fell to the ground stunned and wounded. He continued on his way without a second look.

The last glimmer of red was fading from the sky. He was so far behind his herd that he could see the silhouetted Thunderian's shapes against the trees ahead. By the time he reached the forest it was dark and he could see shadows only but he could hear things, strange things mostly.

He walked a little, he tried to stay awake but he was exhausted. Slowly his eyes closed and he sank into a deep sleep. All night the woods rang with howls, squawks and bellowings.

When he awoke in the morning the birds were already singing and the forest floor was speckled with bright light. He raised his head to look about -- when suddenly the tree next to him shook and shuddered the bellowing noise he had heard at nightfall returned once more. A large, feathered lizard squawked and flapped out of the swaying tree.

Lynxo backed away while a large shape loomed up before him. The shape was a jaguar but it was not alone. A whole herd of jaguar marched through the trees. He watched while they ripped the curving fronds from high on the trunks with their sharp claws. He looked for his own herd but they were no where to be seen so he followed those Thunderians. He remained just far enough behind so as to not disturb them in the densely foggy jungle atmosphere.

Lynxo cropped the fronds on the forest floor while the jaguars stretched their legs in rest. After some time the herd stopped feeding and trundled out of the forest. He, close behind them, blinked in the bright sunshine of the outer clearing. He marched quickly toward the herd away from the damp gloom of the woods.

Soon that other herd reached a small water hole. The jaguars waddled into the water that was deep enough to cover and cool their bodies. He stayed on the bank and ate from the thick ferns while the rest of the Thunderians yelped and yowled to themselves. The ferns were hot and steamed in the unrelenting midday sun but where so high that Lynxo was completely hidden in them.

He heard silence followed by a rumble. Peering through the greenery he saw the jaguars clambering up the slippery bank of the pool. Only one could not keep up with the others while they galloped away. It was an older female and behind her sped a single, white tiger -- its mouth watered. That hungry Thunderian closed in on the unfortunate prey and leaped on her back. The old jaguar was quick enough to fend off the attack. The tiger fell unexpectedly and in the time that afforded she was able to run back to the safety of the others.

The tiger was left stunned. A few moments later it was accompanied by another, striped hunter. The two males dipped in the water for a while to cool off then disappeared into the jungle.

Lynxo stayed well behind his screen of ferns until the dreadful cats had gone. All was quiet but he was also all alone without others to warn of danger and with no one to hide or run with if a threat did come again. He made his way back into the woods where it was cool beneath the trees and where there were many hiding places. He did keep near to the edge of the water and moved slowly, silently. The ground rose and the forest grew thicker.

At once he came to a break in the trees. He heard the sound of rushing water and there, in front of him was a waterfall. The clear, shiny liquid sprayed and tumbled down a steep slope, splashed onto rocks below and babbled from there noisily away into a wide and snaked river.

Lynxo drank from the cool stream and followed its course.

The stream widened and the fish-filled water flowed gently. He rested then moved on. He had not gone far when he heard a sound he knew well -- it was the call of a female lynx ready to mate. He could not see her so he headed for the clump of bushes from where the noise had come. As he neared them he caught sight of the female and quickened his pace but just as he reached her another male lynx came roaring toward him.

He stopped a few paces, he growled fiercely. Lynxo saw that his rival was younger, much younger. He did not challenge the male lynx and backed to the side. He continued to walk through the sparse jungle and met up with another member of his herd. It was an old friend he quickly remembered and communicated with.

Together they stayed by the river until the evening sun began to color the cliffs in deep orange and the shadows of the palms grew longer. Soon the insects that had hovered and darted all day over the river were gone. It was almost night.

Lynxo and his friend listened to the sound of the now close-by herd calling its members to lumbered into rest. The two friends, along with the newly-mated pair that had quietly appeared set off to rejoin the herd. He would once again have others to travel with.

* * *

Chapter 10 -- Liono

Liono slowly arose from the damp earth and threw back his head to face the clouded sky. His sleep had been disturbed and he was angry. A snarf catching dragonflies had scampered over the sleeping giant's head. The interloping creature clung fast to a dead branch on the ground -- its hair stood on end while the hunter searching him out.

The breeze carried the songs of birds up from the misty hollows. He forgot his rage, he turned his head to listen to the faraway, distant singing. Meanwhile the snarf dropped into plain sight on the ground and fled into the shadowed darkness of the undergrowth.

Liono was hungry and the sounds of the large birds made him feel even worse. His stomach knotted and growled. He strode off in search of them and while he treaded everything alive fled while he moved through the trees. Animals and Thunderians darted out of his path.

He marched and the sky grew dark. Thunder rolled through the hills and rain poured from the clouds. Branches bent and cracked under the force of the downpour. He pounded onward careless of the driving rain. He had no chance of catching the large birds for the thunder drowned out their calls and he was still too far away to pick up their scent.

In the time the storm had cleared he was far, far beyond the woody hills. Ahead of him, across the plain, he spied a herd of jaguars. The Thunderians grazed on the fruits of the warm, wet ferns hat covered the sunlit ground. With no trees to hid him he had to move carefully, stealthily. His prey was not know that he was stalking.

The hunter slowed his pace -- only the sounds of his clawed feet rustling through the fallen leaves could be heard. But that was enough. One jaguar caught the sound and roared a warning to the rest. Most of the Thunderians bunched together in a tight mass.

Only one was unable to reach the safety of the herd. It stood in the great lion's path while he approached. It saw his sharp teeth flash in the sunlight and it felt the very ground shake. Liono began to thunder toward it.

At the last moment it wheelded and it charged him. The jaguar's body crashed into Liono and its sharp claws tore into his thigh. He bellowed in pain and limped away bleeding.

Liono was not only hungry but he was tired and hurt as well. He could not chase the herd so he rested for a while. Then he stirred himself again to look for food. He headed back to the valley. At the edge of the swampy river a clump of short trees grew over the calm waters. Feeding on the budding fruits of the branches was a group of multi-hued birds waddling around the muddy shore.

The noise that the birds produced on their own made it impossible for them to hear his own dreadful tread. The birds went on eating, picking at the ripened ova that had fallen and lay scattered across the ground, oblivious for a while. He charged, blood trailed from his aching thigh. The birds sputtered into the air and so he raged along the bank unable to catch his prey.

For hours Liono prowled along the high ground by the edge of the river. A crocodile watched him from the opposite shore. Marsh turtles and cheetahs plopped their heads up then back down the water for breath while he passed. One cheetah came dangerously close and he lunged at it but his hands were left empty for the swift Thunderian darted away in time.

The sun drooped and a cool wind blew. The wind made the wound on his thigh sting with pain. He was too tired to hunt, he limped to a clearing in a nearby redwood grove. He stretched out on a soft bed of plants and went to sleep.

Liono slept peacefully and with nothing to fear from the slumbering hunter other animals crept from their hiding places to hunt for food or to settle down themselves to sleep through the night.

Long after daybreak he was still asleep. The morning chorus of birds was over and the solitary, vegetarian Thunderians had long been feeding on the dew-sodden plants well hidden by the giant, green fronds of the ferns. Liono did not see them when he awoke. His leg was still stiff and sore and it hurt when he walked but he could not afford to rest any longer. He had to find food.

He headed for the river once more. Along the way he heard a rush of scraping noise come from behind some rocks. As quietly as he could he looked over a crag and then let out a roar. Just below him was a snarf, the omnivore was scraping the sand from a nest of newly-laid eggs.

It had just smashed the shell of the first egg when Liono roared down on it. The small pest darted away over the rocks into a dense grove of palms. He had no chance of catching the nimble creature. His prey had escaped.

So he skirted the grove and continued toward the river. He could already smell the water when he saw before him that same herd of jaguars he had met before. Some distance from the large group a youngster stood all on its own. It was busy eating figs.

Liono raced forward. His great claws slashed into the young Thunderian's body and his teeth sank into the back of its neck. The youngster crashed to the ground, lashed its legs helplessly under the killer's weight. The other jaguars bolted away while he ripped hungrily into the victim's raw flesh.

When he had gorged enough he staggered bloated and drowsy. What remained of the corpse was not left alone for long. Birds that had circled overhead while he ate his fill swooped down to take their turn. Two scavenging snarfs appeared to seize a portion of the feast.

Liono walked back up the cliff. He was now not a danger to any animal though none was brave to approach him. He found a sandy hollow sheltered by a tangle of orange flowers. He lay down to sleep off his meal. Reptiles and other animals that lived in the murky hollow kept well clear of the Thunderian. He might be hungry again if he awoke.

* * *

Review from Thundera Tiger

posted at the Treasures of Thundera group, Jul 25, 2000

_Ah, the insanity of it all. I like the snarfs running around everywhere. Definitely good prey. Nice story and you're right. There is no plot. Sometimes, it makes more sense that way. Kind of like life. No plot..._


End file.
